Today PC users are able to use a multifunctional headset that can be used for listening to music, gaming and Internet based telephone calls. These jack-of-all-trades headsets usually come with a microphone boom to enable the headset to be used as a communication device in addition to audio playback. It is also commonly known that headset users prefer that the microphone boom be designed so that it can be moved away from their mouth when the headset user is eating or drinking or when the microphone boom is in non-use, such as when listening to music or playing solitary games. Headsets in the past have addressed this problem by having a rotatable microphone boom.
Another desire of PC headset users, especially among children and young adults, is to have a headset that is trendy and fashionable. It is believed that headset users feel that a microphone boom makes the headset user appear to be dorky or nerdy even when the microphone boom is rotated away from the headset user's face.